


昕燃|无题

by noharakuwako



Series: XinRanCollection·昕燃合集 [3]
Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharakuwako/pseuds/noharakuwako
Summary: 刘老师的回忆 | 请勿上升真人！不要骂我！我编的！
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran
Series: XinRanCollection·昕燃合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201991
Kudos: 5





	昕燃|无题

**Author's Note:**

> BGM.梦中的婚礼，建议边听边看。

愿我兜兜转转半生，归来仍然是你。

* * *

往事如烟，刘雨昕偶然在一本杂志上看到这句话。她嗤笑了一声，随后看了看那篇专栏作者的名字。

K Lu.

真是稀奇，居然和自己的老相好是一个姓。不过刘雨昕并不能确定这位作者到底是陆，还是路，还是鹿，还是其他的“Lu”。所以仅仅只能感到稀奇而已。

往事如烟是刘雨昕活了将近三十年里最不认同的一个比喻。

对她来说，往事就如同一瓶让人回味无穷的酒，如果它是一件好事的话。

但如果它是一件坏事，那便如一瓶毒药一般，在时间的飞逝中一点一点的腐蚀着人心。直到受不了之后把它拿出来自虐般的反复回忆，然后再藏回去。

刘雨昕的往事却是矛盾至极，有时像糖一般甜蜜，有时却像毒药一般腐蚀自己的内心。 被捏在手里的杂志出现了越来越多的皱痕，刘雨昕也被迫，又去回忆起了那个像糖一般甜蜜的毒药。

刘雨昕这一辈子都是个孝敬听话的好孩子，唯三做过最叛逆的事情，一是把头发剪成男孩子的样子，二是开始抽烟，三是和女人交往。

一二项对自己的父母来说是可以接受的，只是头发而已，女儿开心就好。抽烟虽然伤身，但是也别抽的太猛就行。 第三项倒是把一向自称开明的二老给愁的不轻，那可是同性恋啊。

在现在是多么的常见，正常的。在那个时候就是一项大罪。简短来说，是病，得治。

刘雨昕为了那个女人给爸妈做了很费劲的思想工作，甚至还保证自己以后如果二老要孙子可以去领养。思想工作做完了，皆大欢喜要见家长的时候。

对象跑了。

这是刘雨昕一辈子的耿耿于怀，也是她一生心里都过不去的那道坎儿。她就是不明白，为什么一向和谐的两个人，爱着彼此，就忽然消失的无影无踪。 刘雨昕当场给慌的直接失声了两个星期，医生诊断为受刺激之后引发的间接性失声。姜女士被吓得不轻，求爷爷叫奶奶的让刘雨昕振作一点。

不过一出院刘雨昕疯了似的在找她。后来找到了她的一个朋友那里去，才得知她出国了。但是具体情况，却根本没有。

刘雨昕不知道她去了哪里，身处何方。

那时，刘雨昕知道她真的走了。不会再回来，因为她曾经答应如果去了哪里，一定会让刘雨昕知道。 受了情伤的幼稚小孩又回忆起了她们的种种，但就是不明白为什么。

两人的缘分始于一个大学社团招新活动。一看见那个人的背影刘雨昕就神使鬼差的跟了上去。发现自己身处一个长长的队伍之中已经来不及了。 她就站在自己前面，填完自己的名字之后就走了。在回头的时候刘雨昕看见了这个人的脸，她一时看怔住了。自身的气质矛盾，可谓是第一人。

刘雨昕的五官柔和，配上柔和的性子，可以说是一个温柔的姑娘。而那个人，第一感受是冷，一个巨大的冲击，给人一种攻击性。但是仔细看看，唇下的痣又给这张脸添了几分小性感。总之，是个看起来又高冷，又性感的女孩子，还把刘雨昕给看懵了。

在被人叫了几下之后，刘雨昕慌张的看了看报名表上的标题。原来是校报。需要填名字的那一栏，刘雨昕写下了自己的名字，也因此知道了那个人的名字。

陆柯燃。

陆柯燃的字和刘雨昕的比起来可谓是天差地别。刘雨昕的字，端端正正，一点都没越过线。而陆柯燃则是草书，有好几画都越过了线。

后来刘雨昕记起这件事，才发现原来一直被条条框框限制住的一直是自己。而陆柯燃早就给过她越线的机会了。 回到宿舍刘雨昕还在想陆柯燃这个名字，以燃为名的人应该是个非常耀眼的人吧。

校报的氛围是刘雨昕没想到的，虽然严肃却又轻松的氛围，不亚于一个普通社团。毕竟校报还是一个比较有影响而且受学校管制的的社团。刘雨昕以为会盲目的写一点吹学校的文章，反正就是随便写写。

但是没想到社长除了正规校报还让她们都建了校园论坛的小号。为了搜集校园内的一线动态。社长是英文系的一位大三学生，今年刚刚接下前任已经毕业社长的活。

她在迎新会上打趣了刘雨昕，说来这里的不是以后想干点关于这些方面的事就是爱八卦的，你一个金融系是来凑热闹的吧。 刘雨昕听了之后暗暗想，其实自己是阴差阳错，全是陆柯燃的错。

两个人在社团里算是合作的关系，陆柯燃看起来的性子比较冷漠，但是熟了之后也是大大方方可以开玩笑的人。而刘雨昕本身就从小被父母摁着教处事为人之道，两个人相处的也是特别融洽。

不过有那么一天，已经顺利升大二的刘雨昕第一次看见陆柯燃发脾气。

那天是在宿舍楼下面藏的隐秘小森林里，刘雨昕偷偷的跑出来抽个烟，刚刚点上火就听见离自己不远处传来一阵骂声。 她不是个喜欢八卦的人，本来只是想解决完上来的瘾就走的。没想到那个人越骂越来劲，把电话那头的祖宗十八代都捎上了。

刘雨昕这下也在想，那也不是她的责任了，谁叫这人声太大呢？ 于是她打算好好八卦一番。仔细听了听，居然是陆柯燃的声音。刘雨昕当场就给惊呆了，陆柯燃看起来不好说话，但其实为人很随和，不会轻易发怒。没想到……

她听着那声音越来越近，本想找个地方躲起来，但是已经太晚了，边骂边转移阵地的陆柯燃已经看到她了。 她先是愣了一会儿，电话那头传来叫喊声，然后又开始新的一轮battle。陆柯燃也毫不避讳的在刘雨昕面前就开始骂回去。

就这样又过了几分钟，陆柯燃可能也是烦了，冲那头放了一句狠话就直接挂了。 陆柯燃烦躁的摆弄了几下头发，然后问刘雨昕要了根烟。

“啊？”

“别装了，你手里拿着呢。”

“哦哦哦……” 刘雨昕立马给这位爷点上了。

狠狠地吸了一口之后，陆柯燃叹了一口气。方才的威风不再，这时刘雨昕才发现陆柯燃看起来很不好。正在犹豫是不是该问的时候，陆柯燃已经自顾自的讲了起来。

“前女友，她妈的分都分了还吵。我看她一天不吵能死。我去她妈的，呸！”

陆柯燃恶狠狠的把烟扔在地上，用脚踩了好几下。这时刘雨昕更不知道该说什么，她的感觉并不好。内心更是醋意翻涌，更不知道该怎么接话。然后又是手机铃声，一个号码显示。 陆柯燃立马接起来，然后往里吼：“老子他妈没时间陪你玩！你也成年了吧？好聚好散不懂吗？我们分手了，没关系了。难道你就这么贱呗？缺人操是不是？你家左转三公里他妈就一家夜总会，去那儿卖吧你。”

她直接挂了电话，气的把手机往地上摔。也让刘雨昕忽然反应过来。刘雨昕伸手一接，然后问陆柯燃。

“她骚扰你？怎么不把她电话拉黑？有没有来学校找过你？”

听着听着，陆柯燃忽然笑了 ：“你也太能问了吧？我也不是这种人，其实我和很多前任都是朋友。就这女的，死缠烂打，分手还是她提的呢。我……”

刘雨昕也不知道怎么回事，听见陆柯燃说这些的时候忽然就醋了。也不好打断，只能做点别的干扰。

是的，她亲了她。

从一开始的错愕，到主动回应，陆柯燃只需要了三秒钟。两个人亲的热火朝天，就快原地爆炸了，陆柯燃才一把推开刘雨昕。

“你疯了？你不喜欢女的怎么就……”

“我的确不喜欢。但是我喜欢你。” 刘雨昕笃定了，她就是喜欢陆柯燃。

“你知道这听起来有多疯狂吗刘雨昕？我爸妈是不管我也管不了我，才默认我和女人交往的。就你那种乖乖样子，你这么一和你爸妈说，你不怕他们给你送到精神病院去？”

的确，陆柯燃说对了。但两个人还是在那天确定了关系。 刘雨昕不是个喜欢瞒自己爸妈的性子，在那天的星期六抽空回家了一趟坦白了。 姜女士被吓的不轻，差点心脏病发作，父亲气的直接给刘雨昕一耳光，然后让她滚。

不过刘雨昕早就料到了，这种情况。是啊，同性恋，多么可怕的词语。不正常的代表。她在学校等了几天，接到了母亲打来的电话。 不出她所料，妈妈在电话中又哭又害怕的问了刘雨昕好多问题。而刘雨昕也耐心地回答，并且保证自己和以前没有区别。

一番通话过后，妈妈表示自己会劝劝她爸，不过还是保持对这个事情的抵触。刘雨昕也没有奢求什么巨大的进展，不过这个还算是好的了。 站在旁边目睹了一切的陆柯燃神色无常，但刘雨昕还是感觉到了她心里的疙瘩。两个人又约在那个小森林，决定把话聊清楚。

“你还是真的不怕他们把你赶出去啊。”

“我爸妈都是明事理的人，一时接受不了是因为这种事情曾经离他们太遥远。过段时间就会好的。”

“希望吧。不过我可不会带你回家。我爸妈一看见我就恨不得给我一巴掌塞回娘胎里重造。不过有机会我带你去看看我小姨。她从小就疼我。”

“好。”

就这样又过了一年，大三的时候陆柯燃收到了一家报社的offer，决定边读书边实习一段时间。两个人的时间就一而再再而三的错开了。不得不打电话以解相思之情的刘雨昕表示她爸还需要做那么一点的思想工作就可以带陆柯燃回家见父母了。

“最晚咱们升大四。”

“嗯，知道啦。”

“我感觉有点对不起你。”

“怎么就对不起了？”

“我也不知道……就是感觉有点对不起。”

“你情我愿的事情，没什么好对不起的。你明天还有课吧？金融可不是那么好学的，快点睡觉吧啊。” 陆柯燃笑着说，然后把刘雨昕哄上了床。

那天晚上，刘雨昕做了一个梦。陆柯燃不见了，导致她第二天起来马上跑去陆柯燃所在的教室看了一眼，然后又放心的走回自己的教室。

这可能就是后来发生事情的一个征兆吧。刘雨昕后来如是想。都说相爱之人彼此心有灵犀，但刘雨昕更希望这没有发生在她们身上。这样，或许就能少点绝望，少一点懊悔。

大四那一年，刘雨昕让父母接受了自己正在和一个女人交往的事实。她带着雀跃的心情拨打了陆柯燃的电话。

——您所拨打的号码是空号，请稍后再试。

怎么回事……刘雨昕盯着她给陆柯燃存的号码好几下，又打了一遍。

——您所拨打的号码是空号，请稍后再试。

她的手有些颤抖，却带着一丝侥幸的想，或许陆柯燃只是换了个号码还没告诉她而已。刘雨昕强迫自己冷静下来入睡。明天，明天去找她。

如果我当时立马去找人，她或许就不会离开。

第二天去陆柯燃同学那里打听的时候，听她们说陆柯燃几天前就没来上课了，估摸着是退学了。刘雨昕宛如晴天霹雳，一时僵在那里。让那位同学吓得直接把她送去医务室。校医和刘雨昕说的话她没有听见，一切仿佛隔着一层纱在她眼前进行。然后她眼前一黑，当天就被送去医院了。

醒来之时父母就在旁边守着，妈妈抓着她的手哭，爸爸一言不发地站在旁边。刘雨昕想说话，张开嘴，却发现自己发不出声音。

两个星期，整整两个星期，刘雨昕都说不出话。后来出院了直奔陆柯燃的一个朋友家里去找人，却得知陆柯燃离开了这座城市的消息。

“她其实两天前来找我吃了顿散伙饭，然后好像是昨天晚上差不多十点我才把她送上车的。”

“你知道她在哪里吗？” 刘雨昕的声音虽然恢复了，但还是很沙哑。在陆柯燃的朋友看来，刘雨昕就是一个被陆柯燃抛弃的小可怜。

那个叫安崎的女生叹了一口气然后拍拍刘雨昕的头：“抱歉啊小朋友。陆柯燃和我说她要走，但是我并不知道她要去哪里。”

“她有说为什么吗……” 刘雨昕不依不饶的问到，她太想知道更多情况了。安崎看她可怜，给她倒了一杯水，然后表示自己也无能为力。

“陆柯燃是个说做就会做到的人。她要走，那必然是走了。我昨天上车之后才发现她连电话都注销了，你要找她很困难。看开点吧，啊。”

“如果她找你。告诉我。” 刘雨昕把杯子还给安崎，不等她回答就离开了。只留安崎一人在原地叹气。

陆柯燃啊，陆柯燃，你总是走了又走。这次是因为什么呢……？

从那天开始，刘雨昕每天都会打一遍那个空号。自己的妈妈劝，却也起不了什么作用。就当是留个希望吧，刘雨昕自嘲的想着。

熬到毕业，刘雨昕像逃似的离开了这个自己从小生长的城市。她到了一个陌生的环境，开始了自己的从业生活。

朝九晚五的生活让她倍感无趣，于是她拾起了自己在大学时候新发现的兴趣。她在工作之余参加了一些课程，然后顺利的从国企跳到了一家出版公司。

她用了几年时间，在自己三十岁生日之前从一个新人干到了主编。这种跨界的事情干的很辛苦，但是刘雨昕却很满足，至少不会让她一直去想那个人。

但是她更知道，如果不是陆柯燃，她不会去校报，不会对此产生兴趣，更不会选择跳槽。

如果不是陆柯燃，刘雨昕可能现在都还是一个默默无闻的一号人物。

猛地把自己从回忆里抽出来，刘雨昕发现自己不知什么时候眼中含泪。她用袖子一把擦掉，然后起身。拿着自己的手提电脑，准备登机。

在上飞机之前，她神使鬼差的拿出自己的手机，轻车熟路的点进了一个联系人，然后拨通。

一阵轻快的的铃声响起，刘雨昕猛地回头。那是她再熟悉不过的铃声，梦中的婚礼。

回过头，那个她恨过的，却又深深爱着的人就站在不远处的角落，拿着响起的手机，然后往她这里看。

四目相对，一切尽在不言中。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想BE的啦，但是感觉应该得给的能让人燃起希望的结局。所以，是open ending！open ending！open ending！  
> 而且我也不想再搞刘老师了，所以下一篇我们来搞兰兰！


End file.
